Gone
by TheKeeperOfMythAndLegend
Summary: A collection of sad Legolas storys.
1. Gone

**Disclaimer- I do not own. If I did I would be a dead old guy buried somewhere in Europe. _ **

My breath came in ragged gasps as I finally slowed to an unsteady trot. We had been caught unawares, the night had been cool and the trees had spoken of no danger, but apparently our foe is strong enough even to fool the ancient trees of the forest. I stumbled and collapsed against the cool bark of a tree as reality took hold on to my body and I succumbed to tears. My friends, my brothers in arms, were gone, all gone.

**Flashback**

"Legolas we should stop for the night. It has grown late and the evening star has climbed high in the sky already." my second in command Andaer advised, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I feel as if there is a threat, but I cannot distinguish it, also the trees seem to not sense anything. It is as if they are in a waking dream." I replied apprehension coloring my voice.

"That may be my prince, but it is better for us to be rested and light as a summer rain when danger comes, rather than tired and as slow as the trees."

I smiled at the comparison and sighed contentedly.

"May folly come to those how do not heed your wise counsel _mellon nin_. Once again you have flaunted your annoying ability to spout practical wisdom when my heart tells otherwise."

"It is a gift of mine, isn't it?" Andaer replied laughingly, "I trust you already have a place in mind _penneth_?"

"You dare doubt my powers in the woods of _**Eryn Lasgalen**_? I demanded feigning irritation "of course I have a place in mind!"

"Then pray tell dear prince."

"It is a small glen about three furlongs away from here it is well sheltered and has a stream running through it."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Andaer demanded cheerily, "company mount up!"

This was our regular patrol, so they reacted immediately and without complaint. The horses being used to being out on patrol quickly and quietly moved into a comfortable, but ground covering jog and we arrived to the glen under five minutes leaving us with enough time to set up the camp, and fish for our dinner, which has always been very time consuming when it comes to this patrol. I had cornered a glistening trout, and failed to notice until it was too late several pairs of arms lift me into the air.

"You look hot, Legolas, let us help cool you down." Offered Andaer as I struggled to twist out of my friends grip.

"No 'Daer! I am just fine, actually I feel a bit of a chill coming on. You guys know my father would be very disappointed if his only son got injured because of a cold he caught while on patrol with the ones he calls his friends." I reasoned.

"You really think that he's going to fall for that?"

"No, but it was worth a try."

"Next time try someone that I'm really afraid of."

"I will do anything for you if you say that in front of my father."

"Here's my answer." Andaer replied as they tossed me into the chilly stream.

Even with centuries of being an elven warrior I couldn't keep myself from yelping from the shock of hitting the water. Suddenly a foul stench filled the air as the horses took off and the trees trembled.

'_Run! Flee! They are coming! You must flee from this place! Run now!' _ The trees cried out.

'_What? Who are they?' _I demanded in my thoughts.

The trees convulsed in terror one more time before becoming deathly still. They came out of nowhere. They were as lethal as they were graceful, their blades sung as they sunk into the flesh of my companions. I could do nothing as I sat there in water there in shock of their ruthlessness and was almost smite in two if it had not been for Andaer. The breath was ripped from my lungs as my friend became a dead weight.

A dead weight.

"Andaer! No!" I cried.

He gave me a shaky smile. "Run my brother; do not let us die in vain. Listen to the trees, they will guide you."

"No! Come with me I can get you help in Rivendell. I-"

"No, only you can get away," A wet cough shook his frame and blood stained the water and his lips an unearthly black, "Take my sword, I will no longer need it."

"Please 'Daer, please don't leave me."

"I am sorry my brother, I go to Mandos now. Go…"

His eyes glazed over into an unseeing dream and his body went limp. For the first time I noticed the river running black with my friends blood. With a chocked sob I took his sword and dashed into the night.

**End Flashback**

As the morning sun rose to dry the dewy earth my tears dried as well. I may have not died with my friends that night, but I could avenge their murders. Taking Andaer's sword I placed it into my own scabbard and ran on swift feet into the waking forest.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review it!**


	2. Longing

**Disclaimer: Me no own **

Longing

"Legolas we should stop for the night, it has grown late and Elindeil has climbed high in the sky." My second in command Celebrimbor advised, as he walked up hesitantly as if a sudden move would send me running.

"You don't have to be so gentle with me Cel, I can handle myself." I said without turning around, I hated that they treated me differently because of my… condition.

"We are your friends you don't have to be guarded against us."

"A shadow and a threat have grown in my mind, but I cannot distinguish it, it is as if I am i a waking dream." I replied apprehension coloring my voice. I was reluctant to lose the gain that we had on the orcs, they would run stronger in the darkening sky and my many years of experience told me that they would most likely enter Rohan tonight and that we would have to join forces with Eomer once again to drive out the few servants of the Dark Lord that was left.

"Do not worry my prince we shall overpower them, and when we do we shall make them wish they have never heard of Greenwood." Celebrimbor said with such a vengeance it was impossible to believe otherwise.

"I hope your right Cele, oh how I hope your right." I mumbled miserably, my thoughts on the past orc hunt two years ago that had failed.

"The past is the past my prince, it is best that you focus your attention to the future."

Glancing around myself, I assessed our position and came up with two options.

"We are almost out of the tree cover, the spruce," I gestured over to a thin sapling, projecting my voice to get the attention of my patrol, "being the boundary line for Mir- Greenwood and Rohan we have two options: either stay here in Greenwood, or enter Rohan, and ensure a stronger lead on our quarry. Either way we will stop for a few hours rest no matter the decision."

Cele turned to me as the patrol turned to discuss amongst themselves their options.

"Very diplomatic Titineth, it seems that your father's lesson have finally paid off." He praised with a smirk.

"They have in more ways than one, but don't tell him. I don't want to get his hopes up for the upcoming Hunters Feast, the sons of Elrond and I have a plan for a certain visiting dignitary." I said with and evil grin.

"I thought you would never ask, of course I will help you humiliate Estle!"

I just rolled my eyes and shoved him away.

"Milord!", Jarden called out "we have decide to continue to peruse our quarry and rest while the sun slows them down"

"O.k. then! Mount up!" I called out to the patrol.

There was a flurry of motion as we scrambled to pick up our saddle bags and vault onto our horses backs. We quickly fell into formation and settled into a swift canter and quickly left the comforting forest of Greenwood for the grassy plains of Rohan.

"Legolas what is it like?" Celebrimbor asks tentively, his voice only loud enough to be heard by me over the sound of the horse's hooves.

"What's what like" I asked innocently, as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"That's what I mean", He said angrily, wheeling his horse to face me, "We are your best friends, we care about you 'Las but whenever we try to understand what you're going through you push us away!"

By then his voice had risen and the whole patrol had stopped forming a ring around us with the same expression as on Cel's face. I loathed the look; it was full of pity and hurt, as if they could somehow feel what I felt every day. Like they didn't secretly blame me for how I felt and how they were glad it wasn't them who had to deal with it.

"You all want to know how I really feel!" I spat out in anger.

"Yes." Jaden said firmly as the others nodded their heads.

"It feels as if the ground was pulled from under you, and a dull knife is piercing your heart, which only gets worse when you are near a large river that feeds into it." My voice became soft and wistful as my fury diminished, and I gazed at the onyx waters of the Anduin, "The Anduin feeds directly into it, it carries its haunting melody."

As if in a dream I slowly turned my horse and started to head in the general direction of the Anduin and would have probably made it if the others hadn't perused me and form a barricade around me.

"Why won't you let me go? It calls to me, you would let me if you heard its sweet song, but alas your ears are death! A Plague on those who shall never hear its wonder!" I shouted my eyes streaming tears as I looked at the fear on their faces. Their fear, pity, and disgust.

As I finally succumbed to my tears I barley registered Cele rubbing my back saying that everything will be ok, but I knew better, things would never be ok.

**If you didn't get what 'it' was, it was the ocean, because if you have read the books Legolas suffers from Sea- Longing after hearing the cries of the gulls. The only place that I could find where it truly mentions it in the book is in appendix A on pg 1053 if you have the one volume edition. If you don't can't help you there sorry. **


End file.
